


La Obsesión

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Sasuke parte hacía su viaje de redención con el fin de expiar sus pecados. Despidiéndose de todos los integrantes del equipo 7 sin embargo, en cuanto la figura del Uchiha se pierde en el bosque, una bola de humo confirma que no era verdadero portador del Sharingan el que emprendía este nuevo camino.¿Dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	La Obsesión

Sakura divisó a Naruto que ya volvía después de despedirse de Sasuke. Acababa el equipo 7 de decirle adiós previo a su partida a ese viaje de redención que se propuso hacer. 

—Naruto, ¿le pudiste dar la bandana?—preguntó la Kunoichi de cabellos rosados, estaba al tanto del gesto que su compañero de equipo tendría con el Uchiha. 

—Así es, Sakura-chan—confirmó el rubio, sonriendo satisfecho. 

—Bien tengo que irme, me esperaban una gran cantidad de reportes que llenar ahora que Sasuke se fue de Konoha.—informó Kakashi mirando orgulloso a sus dos alumnos restantes, pese a la decisión de Sasuke de irse de nuevo, no les afectó en lo más mínimo, pues no se opusieron. 

—Sasuke—kun va estar bien, ¿verdad?—dijo Sakura, fue más una afirmación que una cuestión de su parte, como si necesitara escuchar del resto del equipo 7 una respuesta positiva. 

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Sakura—chan, el teme no es débil—alentó el Uzumaki, posando su única mano en el hombro de la chica, como gesto de apoyo. 

—Tienes razón, Naruto.—pronunció agradeciendo el respaldo amistoso, luego cambiando su actitud mortificada por una autoritaria, agregó—Hey que no se te olvide tu cita médica para el implante de tu brazo, es la siguiente semana.—le recordó, presionando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Naruto. 

—Tampoco descuides tus estudios, mañana se retoman las clases, Iruka te lo dijo—señaló Hatake, desde que terminó la guerra ninja, Naruto recibía clases intensivas para darle un certificado simbólico de Chunnin y Jounin, pues no tenía caso que participará en los exámenes convencionales. 

—Sí, si ya escuché, atenderé mis compromisos en el tiempo establecido—declaró levantando las manos en señal de rendición metafórico a sus responsabilidades. 

Enterando a unos cuantos metros de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha volteó en dirección de donde había venido. Sus ojos oscuros se aseguraron que ya no se podía ver la puerta principal de la aldea, también inspeccionó que ningún ninja viniera transitando por ese camino, ya fuera de ida o vuelta.

Efectivamente no había ningún alma en kilómetros, entonces sonrió con prepotencia, acompañando dicho gesto con una mirada maligna transformando el semblante de su rostro completamente, parecía un lunático.

Luego de hacer eso, Sasuke se esfumó en una bola de humo.

Mientras tanto en una choza escondida en lo más profundo de uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban Konoha, un ninja intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha que se encontraba sentado en una silla y atado con diversas cuerdas. 

Desde ayer en la noche había sido emboscado, secuestrado y arrastrado a ese lugar. Apenas hacía unas horas que había despertado, descubriendo que lo habían trasladado ahí. 

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Naruto lo había atacado en solitario, y estaba seguro que fue él, y no otro ninja haciéndose pasar por el Uzumaki. Su certeza estaba justificaba pues conocía bastante bien su chakra. 

¡Maldita sea no debió haber bajado la guardia ante él! 

—Sasuke, te amo tanto, que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, teme—confesó Naruto entrando a escena, situándose frente al cautivo Uchiha. 

—¡Desamárrame y déjame ir, dobe!—exigió furioso, frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada asesina. 

—¡Ah no, eso no dattebayo!—replicó el Uzumaki, cruzándose de brazos, aquella orden lo había molestado. 

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?!—cuestionó Sasuke con voz hostil, exigía una explicación buena para semejante traición. 

Lo calificaba como una traición lo que Naruto le hizo. 

Todo comenzó la noche previa a su partida de la aldea, el Uzumaki lo visitó a una casa temporal, que Kakashi le facilitó para descansar, antes de salir de viaje. 

Cuando el Uchiha lo invitó a pasar al interior de la vivienda, como muestra de cortesía, el rubio le soltó un "Te amo, Sasuke" y luego se lanzó a sus brazos inesperadamente. Perplejo por la repentina declaración, y conmovido por descubrir que sus sentimientos ocultos por el rubio eran recíprocos, Sasuke bajo la guardia y correspondió el abrazo, justo cuando hizo eso, Naruto lo atacó con varios clones de sombras. 

El resto es historia. 

El hecho de grave era haber usado esa confesión falsa para tenderle una emboscada, fue un truco sucio, poco honorable. Sumado a que le irritaba que el Jinchuriki del Kyubi manifestará semejante mentira tan fácilmente, se refería a esa frase deque haría todo por él debido a que lo amaba. 

—¡Caíste muy bajo, Naruto! Nunca pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas ruines que se aprovechan de los demás—recriminó agresivamente el Uchiha ante el mutismo del otro, su resentimiento era tan fuerte como el agarre de esas sogas. 

Naruto lo miró desde arriba le vio con unos ojos azules llenos de frialdad y áspereza, oír esa acusación lo exasperó, Sasuke no se dejó intimidar, entrando a la competencia de miradas gélidas. 

—¡No te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba, nunca dudes de mi amor, Sasuke, nunca jugaría con algo así!—proclamó con voz potente, era necesario aclarar este punto, no iba a ser señalado como una persona que se mentía a sí misma y daba confesiones falsas. Sujetó el mentón del Uchiha y me plantó un beso sorpresa para sellar lo anterior dicho—¿Por qué hago esto? Sencillo, ¡No puedo dejar que te vayas, teme!

El portador del Sharingan tuvo ganas de morder su labios con saña como represalia pero su instinto le dijo que se contuviera y pusiera atención a las respuestas que seguramente daría el rubio si hacía las preguntas correctas. 

—Naruto, cuando te mencioné que me iría, me apoyaste—le recordó—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer y hacer esto?—insistió con la pregunta, todavía no había rastros de alguna razón a estos actos. 

—¡¿Sabes cuánto sufrí cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru dattebayo?!—evadió la cuestión lanzada, contestando con otra y poniendo su único brazo en el larguero de la silla, tal vez se consideraría un intento de acorralar a Sasuke pero con su extremidad incompleta no daba ese efecto intimidatorio. 

—¿Qué? 

—No, no lo tienes idea, por eso no estoy dispuesto a vivir lo mismo otra vez—expuso con cierto dolor en su voz, temblándole los labios, la emoción se había apoderado de él. 

Sasuke solo podía predecir la tristeza e impotencia que Naruto sintió cuando se largó con Orochimaru hacía algunos años.

Por lo cual anunciar que se iba de nuevo, fue un duro golpe para el Uzumaki, pues implicaba que de cierta manera fracasó en su proeza de que el Uchiha tuviera un reinició feliz en Konoha. 

Si este era el caso entonces, aunque esta vez Sasuke contara con una salida consentida por el Hokage y con un propósito loable. Para el rubio fue un recordatorio tanto de su incapacidad para tenderle una nueva oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, como de que tendría que padecer de nuevo esa soledad por la ausencia de un ser querido. 

Cuando Sasuke estuvo preso, tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre todo el sufrimiento que provocó en las personas a su alrededor, también ideó posibles soluciones para compensar sus faltas. Estaba enterado que una simple disculpa no ayudaría en nada, así que planeó obras para mostrar su sincero arrepentimiento. 

—Quieres ir conmigo al viaje, adelante—ofreció con voz calmada haber recordado sus meditaciones en la prisión, enfrió su enojo inicial. 

El momento había llegado, no presentaba ningún inconveniente tener a Naruto como compañero de viaje, mas allá de las quejas típicas del rubio acerca de la comida o detalles así.

—No, no quiero viajar—negó tajantemente la oferta dada, como si se hubiera ofendido por el gesto, confundiendo al Uchiha—¡¿Por qué nunca me comprendes'tteba?!—reclamó. 

—¡El que me subestima eres tú, fácilmente deduzco que no quieres que te deje atrás, no soy imbécil! —enunció exasperado, no era tan idiota ni tan insensible como para no interpretar los sentimientos del rubio, hizo unas pausa para suspirar pesadamente a fin de disipar más su enojo, gritarle al otro no iba a solucionar esto. Con una voz más que modulada, agregó:—Entiendo eso, por ese motivo te estoy invitando a que me acompañes. Pero si no es el caso, entonces ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con serenidad. 

—¡Quiero que estés a mi lado para estar tranquilo de que nada malo te vaya a pasar, dattebayo!—clamó con fuerza su deseo, que hasta cerró los ojos en instante para manifestarse mejor. 

—Estarás junto a mí en el viaje—remarcó ese punto con el fin de que lo tomara en cuenta. 

—Es que no es ese el problema, supongamos que me voy contigo, que tal si nos atacan ninjas y no puedo ayudarte—señaló como posible escenario supuesto. 

—No somos tan débiles, dobe, sabemos defendernos en una situación crítica—opino restándole importancia al escenario planteado. Era absurdo que eso modificara tanto al Jinchuriki. 

—Pero si matamos a nuestros enemigos por equivocación, te señalarán primero con el dedo y obligaran a Kakashi-sensei a que te encarcele de nuevo—planteó la representación completa y factible de esa situación. 

—Sabemos medir nuestra fuerza para propinar a nuestros enemigos heridas no letales—rebatió el punto, no que no tuvieran control sobre sus poderes como el Susanoo o el modo Bijuu. 

Viendo que fácilmente resolvió este marco problemático ficticio, cambio su enfoque al siguiente panorama viable. 

—Y que tal si Orochimaru nos embosca por que todavía esta obsesionado con obtener tu cuerpo.—proyectó como circunstancia plausible, después de todo el paradero del sannin era incierto—Esa serpiente es bien astuta. 

—Naruto, esa condescendencia me molesta—dijo harto de todas las premisas presentadas, daba la impresión de que menosprecia el dominio sobre su fuerza—Tenemos con que defendemos de tipos como Orochimaru, si lo asesinamos no nos levantarán cargos.—zanjó ese tema con simpleza—¿Qué te pasa exactamente? Estás demasiado paranoico—interrogó todas las circunstancias exhibidas por el Uzumaki, así como eran probables, resultaban fáciles de resolver. 

—Tú siempre has caminado al filo del peligro y la oscuridad, es un milagro que hayas salido ileso—habló resumiendo las vivencias del portador del Sharingan en una simple oración.—Ahora que cambiaste, temo que por otras circunstancias pueda perderte, no sé si podré soportarlo si eso llega a pasar—confesó, con solo vislumbrar la posibilidad de perder al Uchiha, le provocaba escalofríos. 

—Naruto, dime claramente ¿qué deseas hacer?—incitó viéndolo a los ojos, buscando en aquella fanales azules una respuesta que explicara todo este meollo. 

—Quiero irme, Sasuke, y no volver jamás a la aldea, ni siquiera aquí siento que estarías a salvo—confesó un poco dolido por la realidad, bajando un poco el rostro—Los consejeros estarán al pendiente de ti, y a la menor provocación estarán presionando a Kakashi-sensei, ¡Odio, este estúpido sistema ninja! 

No solo estaba el hecho de que Sasuke fuera 

—¿Qué hay de tus sueños? Prometiste cambiar este mundo—inquirió, abogando a este elemento como último recurso para disuadir al rubio. 

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito, el mundo ninja no puede ser cambiado por una sola persona, además ya me cansé, no soy un redentor, soy una persona con aspiraciones propias—manifestó con firmeza, ya no le importaba sus sueños para el futuro, y más sí en ese futuro no estaba Sasuke a su lado. Podría pasarse su vida tratando de cambiar su vida entorno, pero sólo la perdería complaciendo a otros y eso no era saludable, no era un Dios para andar de dadivoso. 

—Te van a perseguir, eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, eres famoso en todas las naciones, sabrán tarde o temprano donde estamos—previno los próximos acontecimientos futuros, que vendrían como resultado de tomar decisiones a la ligera. 

—No creo que nos busquen hasta Ushiogakure, es el punto más alejado del mundo.—objetó, notificando el lugar que el tenía en la mira como su futuro hogar. 

Sasuke quedó atónito ante este dato. Estaba al corriente acerca de la historia del país del remolino y su extinta aldea oculta. Orochimaru tendía a leer al respecto, pues le interesaba mucho sus técnicas de sellado. En una ocasión, el sannin lo invitó a leer información referente a esa civilización perdida desde los tiempos de la tercera guerra ninja. 

Según lo que leyó en los pergaminos del domador de serpientes, Uzushiogakure era el hogar ascestral del clan Uzumaki, asimismo se hallaba en ruinas a causa de la invasión de otros ninjas. 

Por lo que se podría presumir que la isla se hallaba desierta, pues conforme a lo dicho por Kabuto, los integrantes sobrevivientes del clan Uzumaki se dispersaron por el mundo ninja. 

El Uchiha dejó de divagar en su conocimiento limitado acerca del sitio al que anhelaba ir el Uzumaki, en cuanto se percató que éste seguía hablando. 

—Y si lo hacen, dudo mucho que deseen desafiar a una criatura como Kurama solo para recuperar a un simple Jinchuriki y al último Uchiha—complementó desvelando su plan maestro al exteriorizar la carta del triunfo que tenía bajo la manga. 

—¿Qué demonios dices?—interrogó, que se mencionara el uso de un Bijuu como centinela, lo puso en alerta. 

—Así como lo oyes, desde hace un año que logré contactar con a Kurama parte Yin, y cuál fue mi sorpresa que ahí hizo su nueva madriguera sobre las ruinas de Ushiogakure—reportó transmitiendo esa información que mantuvo en secreto por tanto tiempo—He igual cuento con la ayuda de los demás Bijuu, estaremos bien custodiados. 

Si analizaba con cuidado las palabras que salían de la boca del Uzumaki, Sasuke concluía que el rubio estaba experimentando un período de inestabilidad emocional, como la que sufrió él mismo cuando se enteró de la verdad de Itachi, los Uchiha y Konoha, a cortesía de Tobi.

Sin duda alguna, Naruto no estaba consciente de las posibles consecuencias de sus planes impulsivos, así que necesitaría un guía que lo forzara a reflexionar. 

—No estas bien, Naruto—evidenció con tristeza, contemplar a su mejor amigo actuar así, le dolía. 

—Por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer lo que yo quiero, dejando todo y estoy loco—comentó sonriendo con ironía, ser juzgado así resultaba hasta divertido. 

—Es que no es algo que tú harías.—hizo ver, parecía hasta surrealista esta conversación que habían entablado. 

—Cuando tú estabas en tu plan de venganza y revolución nunca te señalé como un demente—reprochó, con el ceño fruncido muy en el fondo le había lastimado que fuera tratado así— sino más como un amigo atrapado en un conflictos de intereses conmigo

—Fue diferente, yo estaba en la oscuridad, metiéndome en conflictos políticos y criminales, como tú mismo dijiste caminaba al filo del peligro—refutó, los nuevos objetivos no tenía relación con lo que el atravesó—Lo que tú propones es perseguir un anhelo sin importarte las secuelas. 

Un nuevo duelo de miradas de hizo presente, azul contra negro. Le desesperaba a Naruto que Sasuke mostrara tanta resistencia, no es que esperara que dijera que sí, a la primera, pero que asimilara las razones de peso. ¡Joder!. 

Los ojos azules perdieron fuerza, desenfocando a los luceros oscuros. 

—Cuando era niño quería que todos en Konoha dejaran de despreciarme y me vieran como alguien importante—repitió con aflicción las mismas palabras que le dijo a Kakashi cuando este preguntó acerca de los sueños para el futuro—Pero ahora que he crecido y vivido tantas cosas, para mí lo que piensen una bola de desconocidos no tiene valor, lo único que aprecio es tu compañía, aunque eso implique luchar contra el mundo, pero estoy preparado para correr el riesgo, la felicidad lo vale ¿es tan difícil de percibir?—preguntó con pesar, golpeado por la incomprensión de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. 

Sasuke se detuvo a meditar un instante en el discurso dicho y en el semblante tan depresivo que le regaló el rubio. 

Se había equivocado en juzgar a Naruto tan rápido, la verdad estaba dentro de la lógica sus palabras, solo buscaba amor y paz, pese a que levantaría uns tormenta de arena con su plan. 

Asimismo, aquellos ojos color zafiro reflejaban una hambre de amor, deseaba ser amado y como sabía que en la aldea no podría hacerlo con libertad, por eso no le quedó de otra más que elegir este camino lleno de espinas. Adicionalmente estaba el detalle de que por fin abría los ojos al tipo de sociedad hipócrita que habitaba en Konoha. 

—Nunca imaginé que tú pondrías tus deseos personas por encima de esta aldea, por la cual estuviste dispuesto a morir si era atacada por mí

—Eso no fue tanto por la aldea, fue por ti. No quería que me alabaran como un héroe por matar a la persona más importante para mí.—exteriorizó drásticamente, nunca hubo nobles intenciones detrás de sus acciones—Así que resultaba más beneficioso morir.

Está última revelación cambio todo, si bien el sentido común le gritaba a voces a Sasuke que la idea de Naruto traería desastre al mundo ninja, y que su obligación era pararle y llevarlo hasta el psicólogo más cercano. Su corazón lo guiaba a que apoyará la intención. 

No iba a proceder en su contra, aparte de que no quería detenerlo, existía un motivo más poderoso: El Uchiha ambicionaba monopolizar al Uzumaki, era parte de la oscuridad que habitaba su corazón. 

Tener a Naruto solo para sí mismo, arrancándole a Konoha su héroe, arrebatándole a las cinco grandes naciones su valioso redentor, el puente entre los Bijuu y la humanidad, sería una venganza perfecta contra el sistema ninja y toda esa gente, hipócrita y pasiva, que no hacía nada para mejorar la calidad de vida del prójimo e ignoraba vilmente las grandes masacres en pos del bien común. 

Asimismo amaba al rubio con el frenesí suficiente para mandar a volar todo rastro de cordura, claramente Tobirama y Hashirama tenían razón,: "Los Uchiha amaban con tanta fuerza que rayaba en la locura". 

—Mi único vínculo con Konoha eras tú, si no quieres estar aquí no tengo a qué regresar—afirmó poniendo a prueba al rubio necesitaba comprobar algo. 

—Ya lo sabía, mi vínculo con Konoha prácticamente está pendiendo de un hilo también.—pronunció con seguridad, oir al Uchiha decir esas palabras, le renovó la esperanza de que estaba comprendiendo sus deseos—Me llevó un tiempo caer en cuenta que fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte volver a la aldea, ahora que estoy al tanto de todo lo que tú familia e Itachi sufrieron, así que aprovecho para pedirte perdón. Por lo que digo pensé que irnos de aquí era lo adecuado—complemento un punto que le generaba remordimiento desde hacía un tiempo deseaba disculparse con Sasuke respecto a esto. 

—No tienes de qué disculparte, bien entonces sigamos su plan—anunció, poniéndose de pie, deshaciéndose de las sogas, como si por arte de magia las hubiera cortado con algún cuchillo. 

—Siempre fuiste capaz de liberarte por tu cuenta, ya presentía que solo fingías.—opinó Naruto, no le sorprendía que el Uchiha se liberará por su cuenta podría estar manco, pero era habilidoso. 

—Te dije que no era débil, con o sin brazo, todo mundo sabe hacer el jutsu de escape—se jactó acercándose al rubio con esa actitud orgullosa. 

—¡Teme! 

—Emprendamos el viaje a nuestro destino, dobe—invitó sonriendo con calidez. 

Ante esta muestra sincera, pues no todos lo días Sasuke Uchiha sonreía, Naruto no aguantó más y me plantó un beso sorpresa al tomarle el rostro con las manos.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos fe sobremanera tanto por el ataque imprevistos como por la pasión con el que el Uzumaki se comía sus labios. 

Con el orgullo arriba Sasuke empezó a atacarlo, acariciando la espalda y los rubios cabellos. 

—Te amo, Sasuke—confesó Naruto abrazándose al cuerpo del chico. 

—Yo también—contestó correspondiendo el abrazo. 

—Primero vamos con Karin—habló rompiendo levemente el ambiente romántico. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Ella nos ayudará a colocarnos esto—dijo abandonando los brazos de su amado para acercar una mochila que contenía dos recipientes como líquido y una pieza biológica dentro. 

—Eso es...

—Sí, son nuestras prótesis, las tomé prestadas del laboratorio de Tsunade—obasan

—Las robaste, Tsunade se pondrá furiosa. 

—No podrá alcanzarme. 

—Usuratonkachi. 

Los dos ninjas partieron al país del remolino. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kakashi, Rokudaime Hokage, se percatara de que el rubio huyó con el último Uchiha, inmediatamente después la noticia se esparció como la pólvora por todas las naciones ninja. Por lo cual, rastrear la ubicación de estos dos ninjas fugitivos llevó meses, fue gracias a ninjas de Kirigakure que se supo que residían en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure. 

Con la locación clara, se convocó a una reunión de los cinco kages para establecer una estrategia con el fin de traer de regreso a Naruto Uzumaki y castigar a Sasuke Uchiha, pues fue lógicamente señalado como el autor intelectual. 

Se organizaron múltiples brigadas con equipos tácticos de ninjas de diversas naciones para penetrar con éxito la kekkai que rodeaba la isla, sin embargo cualquier esfuerzo de los especialistas en ninjutsu de campos de fuerza ninja fue inútil pues está no era cualquier tipo de barrera estaba formada por la famosas cadenas de chakra. 

En está técnica el usuario, generalmente del clan Uzumaki, puede levantar una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que algo entre o salga de un perímetro definído por las cadenas. Dicho chakra materializado en cadenas envuelve un perimetro con ellas, es tan potente, que puede soportar a un bijuu en su interior y no permitir que salga o entre. La barrera puede llegar a placer del usuario.

No fue difícil deducir que Naruto Uzumaki fue quien lanzó semejante protección a la isla. 

No obstante no sólo las brigadas de rescate tuvieron que luchar contra ese escudo impenetrable, también se enfrentaron contra el inesperado ataque de las bestias con colas que exterminaron sin ninguna piedad a los invasores. 

Años después a este incidente que se cobró muchas víctimas, el Raikage propuso usar a su hermano como intermediario, Killer Bee fue requerido para que convenciera a Naruto de entregarse, sin embargo el Jinchuriki de ocho colas se negó, huyendo de nuevo a un destino desconocido.

Con el segundo plan frustrado, el Raikage cambió su táctica, invitando a los demás kages que lo mejor era crear nuevos Jinchuriki para contener a los monstruos de chakra, y así poder llegar hasta Naruto. Aunque Gaara se opuso, la voluntad de la mayoría aplastó cualquier argumento de su parte. 

En este punto de la misión pasó de ser de rescate a arresto, pues el Uzumaki fue considerado como culpable indirecto, pues su egoísmo provocó esto. 

La ejecución de este nuevo plan trajo más desgracias para el mundo ninja, debido a que los Bijuu se refugiaron dentro de la kekkai de Uzushiogakure, fortaleciendo más su estructura con su chakra y trayendo como consecuencia modificaciones en el clima de la zona. Se produjeron maremotos y huracanes que hicieron imposible el ataque por mar y cielo, todo aquel que se atrevió a siquiera intentarlo murió ahogado o despedazado por los tornados. Incluso los países con costa colindante resultaron afectados con zonas pobladas arrasadas. 

Esto fue un claro mensaje al mundo ninja no iban a poder ganar esta guerra contra la naturaleza pues esta estaba de parte de Naruto Uzumaki. 

Contemplando todas las consecuencias producidas por un simple acto, que podía solucionarse con dejar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi en paz, las naciones llegaron a un acuerdo de dejar este tema por la paz y que Konoha se tragara sus lágrimas por la pérdida de su Jinchuriki. 

Al fin Naruto vivía una mañana sin recibir reportes con malas noticias procedentes del exterior del país del remolino. Afortunadamente la barrera ninja la mantenía Kurama actualmente, por lo cual ya no tenía que emplear su chakra y terminar agotado. 

—¡Que bonita mañana dattebayo!—exclamó saliendo de la cabaña, que durante estos tres años, se convirtió en su hogar. Vistiendo solo con una camisa sin mangas y un short corto recibió los rayos solares mañaneros. 

Estiró los brazos, despegando los talones del suelo para elevar sus piernas también, sin embargo hacer eso le pasó factura. 

—¡Mi brazo!—se quejó acariciando su extremidad derecha, debido a que fueron Karin y Orochimaru quienes le injertaron la prótesis al final, no se adaptó completamente. 

Aunque sospechaba que fue una revancha de parte del sannin domador de serpientes por llevarse a Sasuke a un lugar remoto para hacerlo suyo. Ya que la prótesis del Uchiha no le generaba mucho dolor. 

—Serpiente rastrera...—maldijo. 

—¿Qué haces, dobe?—preguntó el portador del Sharingan, acercándose, trayendo una vestimenta igual de fresca que la del rubio. 

—Me duele el brazo—informó sin dejar de sobar su brazo derecho. 

—No me sorprende, ayer te advertí que no lo hiciéramos tanto, pues estabas soportando mucho peso, pero no escuchas—le reprendió, disfrutando ver la cara de remordimiento del Uzumaki. 

—Por fin nos dejaron en paz...—musitó sentándose en el suelo y admirando la naturaleza y las ruinas de Uzushiogakure que los rodeaba. 

—Ya era hora, solo gente idiota hubiera persistido en amenazar al ninja que se hizo amigos de las bestias con colas—opinó el Uchiha, sentándose al lado del otro.—¿Eres feliz, Naruto?—interrogó, llevaban poco tiempo en la isla pero no se había animado a hacerle esa pregunta. 

—Sí, completamente—confirmó formando una sonrisa—¿y tú? 

—Sí, lo soy, aunque no creí que serías dichoso pues aquí no hay ramen—se mofó, sonriendo con prepotencia. 

—Muy gracioso, deberías sentirte honrado de que te amo más que al ramen—reclamó haciendo el ofendido. 

—Que gran honor—comentó sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona.

—Bastardo. 

Naruto posó su mano sobre la de Sasuke, este inmediatamente tomó la suya entrelazando sus dedos como lo hace una pareja de enamorados. Ante esto el rubio recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro chico, recibiendo un beso en la frente como premio, lo cual lo hizo sentirse querido. 

Habían superado la adversidad de estar solos contra el mundo y ganaron, ya nada podría interponerse, vivirían lo que el destino decidiera, pero mientras serían felices en su isla. Ese et el pacto que habían hecho juntos hasta muerte y después de esta.


End file.
